Chao Garden Crusade
Chao Garden Crusade is a virtual pet simulation game (somewhat similar to Dragon City) developed by SEGA HARDlight and published by Sega for iOS and Android. A vast expansion of the original Chao Garden minigames from the Sonic Adventure series, the player overlooks their own Chao Garden, in which they can expand and decorate to their own will, take care of their own Chao, in which they can hatch, feed, power up, breed, and take them to various minigames and missions, and explore the world outside their Garden, in which they can meet Sonic and his friends, buy items, find secrets, and visit other people's Chao Gardens. Gameplay Minigames Chao Types Obtainable from Egg Capsule Event-Specific Chao Obtainable from Missions Only Obtainable from Breeding Only Locations Items Egg Capsules Chao Garden Expansions Aethetics Seeds Chao Stations Themes Music Chao Food Chaos Drives Chao Toys Chao Clothes Animals NPCs Helpers Helpers are NPCs that appear at your Garden and assist you at times. Friends Foes Other Chao Events These events happen annually. These are the new content and prizes they'll often give, but there'll be some variation. Special events (such as promotion of new Sonic game) do not appear: *'New Year, New Chao' (January 1 - 5): Snow in temeperate zones, fireworks in night sky, special "Wheel of Luckiness" offering 2-3 Chaotic/Gaia Eggs as New Year's gift. *'Lunar, Lanterns, and Luck' (January 20 - February 5): Chinese New Year decorations and clothing are availible for limited time. Silver and Blaze wear Chinese New Year costumes from Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, and each offer an exlcusive mission for the Panda-colored Chao. *'Love is in the Air' (February 7 - 25): Hearts decorate the outside. Valentine's Day decorations and clothing are availible for limited time. Sonic wears a tuxedo and Amy wears a white dress. Amy offers exclusive missions, which involve her trying to snag Sonic for a date. *'Lore of the Leprechaun' (March 9 - March 20): St. Patricks Day decorations and clothing are availible for limited time. Sonic, hearing of a rumor of the Leprechaun Chao, offers an exclusive mission for finding the Leprechuan Chao and its pot of rings. *'April Fools' Day' (April 1): April Fools Egg Capsule can only be bought on this day, as well as other crazy shenanigans ensue. *'The Equinox Egg Hunt' (April 3 - 28): Eggs are scattered over by the mysterious Easter Pocky! There are 100 different eggs to find, which can be redeemed with missions by Sonic and friends into many rewards. Easter Egg Capsule, decorations, and clothing availible for limited time. *'Summer Sunshine' (June 1 - July 1): *'Fall into Autumn' (September 9 - 19): *'Down in Pumpkin Hill' (October 3 - November 1): *'It's Holiday Time!' (December 1 - December 31): Snow in temperate zones, and Christmas decorations everywhere. NPCs wear holiday garb. "Wheel of Luckiness" is replaced with the Advent Calendar, which offers an exclusive gift every day of December. Christmas decorations and clothing only availible for limited time. Category:Pet Simulation Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Sonic Games